


Meeting the Beach Vacation

by untoldstory21



Series: Meeting the ... [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bikinis, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Heart-to-Heart, Jealousy, Kissing, Romance, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Sae, Akira, and Makoto take a group vacation to the beach together. It's full of hot summer fun and some bonding between the three.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Sae, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Sae, Niijima Makoto & Niijima Sae, Niijima Sae/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Meeting the ... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602241
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Meeting the Beach Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read other stories in this series this takes place after Meeting the Domestic life but before Meeting the Fiancé. If you haven't read either of those stories still please read you don't need to follow those two stories to enjoy this one.

Akira waited patiently outside the changing room for his girlfriend and her sister, who happened to be one of his best friends and former teammate. The beach was buzzing as the summer weather had increased in heat over the past few weeks. Thankfully with both him and Makoto having just begun summer break and Sae having a little more free time as a defense lawyer they were able to take a nice day get away from the hustle and bustle of Tokyo. 

Akira scrolled through his phone’s messages as he waited. Which was a mix of messages from the former phantom thieves asking if he wanted to hang out soon or just trying to catch up over summer. One message was from Haru, which included a picture of Morgana in a small inflatable pool looking not so happy about the water. Attached was the message “I think Mona would rather be at the beach.” Akira could see Haru giggling as she sent this text which made him chuckle as well. He heard the door of the room begin to open so he exited out of the app, going back to a picture on his home screen of Sae at LeBlanc smiling while holding coffee he made her. 

Akira looked up, in an instant his breath was taken away. There stood Sae in a modest two-piece black bikini. As he made his way up he examined every part of his dear girlfriend. She wore black sandals, followed by a bikini bottom which hugged her waist but not too tight. He couldn’t help but think about how much it did to complement both her legs and hips, even with it not being the most revealing bathing suit ever. As he continued to make his way up he passed her midriff which showed off her toned athletic core very similar to Makoto’s. Most likely as they had grown up doing the same kind of workouts, sports, and exercises. Then he got her chest, which was covered by a high neck black top, that had a cross pattern that covered her cleavage and chest. However, the pattern did leave gaps allowing Akira to see her skin. Finally he got to her beautiful face, her hair down like normal, except for no hairpins. She had a medium-sized black sun hat one providing some shade. He wasn’t sure if he loved or felt uncomfortable with how much the bikini reminded him of her shadow. Though, he would have to lean more on the side of love, as he thinking back found her shadow quite enchanting. His face began to turn red, trying to get his breath back after being taken back by her beauty. 

After snapping back into focus, he could tell Sae was blushing too. They had lived together for about a year now; but there was something about how pure it was when he got mesmerized by her that made her blush ever so slightly. Sae tried to keep her cool exterior which Akira had chipped away at over this time. Makoto, dressed in the same white swimsuit she always wore, broke the silence that for her seemed to last longer than actually happened. 

“Are you two ready to find a spot? If we don’t hear there won’t be any left.” Makoto looked at the couple, secretly giving off a small sigh. 

The trio slowly made their way across the beach. 

“So Sis, it’s been a while since you have been to the beach hasn’t it?” Makoto said as she walked next to Sae.

“It really has, I had to even go buy this swimsuit just for the occasion. It wasn’ that easy either; most of the salespeople tried to get me into something that barely covered anything.” Sae sighed, she wasn’t afraid of showing tons of skin, but she felt going to the beach with her little sister she had to dress more modestly. Plus she always felt it was appropriate to be professional at all times, her field was sexist enough as it was she didn’t need photos coming out in an outfit that barely covered her. But most importantly she thought it was a good look. Just like when she took Akira too the opera for valentines she wore a deeper cut dress, she felt it was professional for the occasion, and dare she say sexy. 

Makoto could help but think about her sister's long gone shadow, that shared an outfit with the same style. “I guess some things are just a part of you, one of those being fashion.” She thought to herself.

“Before I forget, thanks for inviting me! I think this will be a good break from classes.” Makoto shifted subjects trying not to have herself linger in the past.

“It was all Sae’s idea,” Akira said.

“She thought you might enjoy something as a reward for doing so well and getting that internship with the police force in only your second year.” Akira said with a smirk, he knew full well Sae wasn’t going to say anything about it. 

“Sis,” Makoto looked to her sister in surprise and awe.

“You’ve worked hard Makoto, and I just thought it would be good for you to know that.” Sae gave a smile, knowing full well she would have to both scold and thank Akira for opening his mouth.

“Thanks, both of you. But Akira also got great grades in his first year. I think that is worth a reward as well.” Makoto said with a smile. 

She was trying her best to get less gushy over her sister actually showing some pride in her again. Ever since the end of the Phantom thieves she had but it was still becoming normal. She could help but think Akira had a part to play in that. It felt like they were all becoming a family, an odd family, but a family nonetheless.

“Yeah, I guess it can be a reward for that too.” Akira chuckled, before giving a quick glance to Sae.

Sae was aware Akira already knew he got a reward for his good job in school. One being that he could continue to live in her house, though she had no plan on kicking him out at this point, but it was part of their deal. The other reward was well a lot more private, that Makoto would for sure not be hearing about. So she agreed that it was best to just go along with the lie.

“I agree,” Sae smiled.

They eventually came to an area where you could rent umbrellas. Soon they had towels and chairs all set up, and they were ready to enjoy the day at the beach. Sae laid out on a chair, and began to close her eyes as she listened to the sounds around her trying her best to relax. At the same time, Akira sat on a towel next to her, with Makoto next to him on another towel. She had already started reading a book, well a manga to be exact. One thing that came from the phantom thieves is Ryuji had gotten her hooked on manga. 

As Akira day there he reached up beside him a softly interweaved his fingers with Sae holding her hand. It wasn’t long before she was asleep. Makoto looked up from the book, and watched Akira, sit there quietly content with sitting in peaceful silence. He almost reminded her of a guard dog. 

“Hey Akira..?” the former student council president asked.

“Yeah, what’s up?” The raven-haired boy responded.

“Don’t you find it a little unsettling that sis got an outfit similar to that of her shadow? I’m not sure, it just seems odd.” Makoto said, putting down her book.

“I get what you mean, but I haven’t thought too much about it. Are you worried there is a metaverse issue or something?” Akira said gently stroking Sae’s hand with his thumb as he held it.

“No, that is not it. It just seemed like an odd reminder. I’m curious though, what are your thoughts on it?” Makoto said as he and Sae spent the most time together, he could tell if something was off with Sae or it was just a fashion sense.

Akira tried his best to keep his straight face, he tried his best not to blush as he gave a quick glance at his sleeping partner. 

“I think it suits her well, she looks really beautiful in it.” Thankfully Akira, unlike a certain fake blonde he knew, could watch his tongue and not just blurt out how sexy he thought Sae looked. 

Makoto gave Akira a small glare, he knew he would have to be extra on his toes for the next question. 

“Is that what you were thinking when we were in the metaverse?” Makoto kept her look right on him. Just cause she knew they hadn’t started dating till after Akira moved back home but she was a little curious about what was going through the fearless team leaders head. 

With all the commotion and already being a light sleeper Sae quietly woke up but kept her eyes closed to easily even drop on the conversation.

“Yes, I did, though I didn’t realize it at the time. Once I started to actually develop a crush on Sae it kinda made more sense. But that was for sure not my main thoughts at the time.” Akira truthfully replied. 

Makoto couldn't help but giggle as she could tell she had backed him into a mental corner.

“Okay, I’ll stop with the questions.” She giggled again.

Akira only replied with a smile though he was sweating in the back of his mind from the questions. He felt Sae begin to move and let go of her hand. 

“Have I been out for long? I don’t want to just spend this whole day at the beach sleeping” she sat up fixing her hat. 

Makoto, trying to change the subject quickly. 

“Not that long at all Sis, you were out for only about half an hour.” Makoto replied, with a half-smile.

“What do you two want to do, besides just sitting around? That must not be the most exciting thing.” Sae said standing up, while adjusting her swimsuit. 

“Actually I want to get a few more pages in this book.” Makoto said trying not to sound boring.

“Sae would you like to go for a walk on the beach with me then?” Akira asked standing up.

“That sounds nice,” Sae smiles, quietly taking Akira’s hand in her own.

“Makoto you could even join us if you wanted to, once you get done reading.” Akira offers.

“Sounds like a plan, I’ll message you to see where you are at.” Makoto says opening her book.

Akira and Sae begin their walk, they both immediately feel the heat hit them that was blocked while they were in the shade of the umbrella.

They finally got past the larger crowds to a more quiet area of the beach. Sae looked up at Akira with a smile.

“It’s nice to take a travel break like this every once and a while don’t you think?” Akira gave her hand a small squeeze.

“You are right, and I know what you are thinking. I should try and relax more often.” She said with a half-smile. 

Akira had been getting on to her recently about going back and being a workaholic again. She knew she needed to slow down, but it took time to make sure everything for a case was in order. Plus more cases had been coming up more recently unlike before.

“Not exactly, I know you work hard. I also know that you do the best job you can and it takes time. I’m fine with that, I’ve come to expect it. But yes a break is good for you, hahaha” he stopped to laugh. 

“But what I was thinking is it's nice to be here together.” he finished.

“There is that charmer in you, ahah. It’s been a little absent with Makoto around. I saw the way you looked at me when I walked out.” Sae had a devilish smirk on her face, if he wasn’t her boyfriend she would have probably not taken the look lightly.

“I try not to flaunt in her face that we are dating, it must be a little strange for her. Plus I don’t know if you can tell but she has become a little protective of you.” Akira laughed.

“She really has, I’ve noticed here and there. I guess even though I am the older one, she doesn’t want me to go through pain because I’m moving too fast or something with a guy.” Sae let out a laugh too. 

“But I think that’s what shows just how great of a sister she is, she was looking out for me even when I was blind by everything.” Sae looked out across the beach towards the water.

“Sae...” Akira stopped and he wasn’t sure what to say.

Akira did not really enjoy bringing up the person Sae used to be. Not because he wanted to forget it, he understood that Sae thought about it a lot. They would spend many nights talking about it, he knew that deep down she still felt guilty even if she didn’t admit it. But he knew she tried really hard to mend that.

“No need to get quiet, that’s in the past now. I know you try not to bring it up. But it’s fine, I’m a grown woman, remind you, I can see where I’ve messed up. Now it’s time I seek forgiveness, and show Makoto how much I love her.” Sae said this, though she had told him the same before, as she faced the man she truly loved, his face wore a big smile which was different than the cheeky grin he usually had.

“I know, and I know she will see it.” Akira said looking into her eyes seeing the resolve that made him want to fall in love with her all over again. 

The two eventually came across a drink stand, it looked like a small hut yet people were gathered around, with a few openings for customers to grab something on the go. 

“Hey, should I go grab us some drinks?” Sae said, pointing to the stand.

“Sounds great,” Akira replied, handing her some yen as he thankfully had pockets in this swimsuit.

Sae went up to the counter and ordered two of their fruit smoothies, it was a bright orange drink that seemed perfect for tourists as it came with a colorful umbrella. A few minutes went by and the man running the stand handed Sae the two drinks.

As she turned around she saw two girls leaning on Akira. Both in red bikinis that left little to the imagination covering not much more than necessary. They seemed to be around his age, maybe closer to Makoto’s. One had dyed blonde hair the other with black. Akira seemed relatively calm, Sae couldn’t help but grip the drinks tighter as she saw the blond pull Akira in towards her well-endowed chest. 

Sae could feel her teeth clench as she walked forward. She could begin to hear the conversation.

“Please, I really would like your help rubbing some sunscreen on my back. It's just so hard to reach,” the blond said in a seductive voice. 

“Yeah come have fun with us, we will have lots of things to do together.” The black hair one, who Sae noticed as she got closer had a fake tan, responded.

“Sorry I can’t, I’m here with my...”Akira began to say before he was interrupted.

“Dear, I have our drinks, hope you weren’t waiting too long.” Sae said, cutting through the two girls to kiss Akira on the cheek. 

This was followed by one of the most intense glares Akira had ever seen in his life, thankfully it wasn’t towards him, it was towards the blond who had wrapped herself around Akira’s arm.

“Excuse me, ladies, is there any reason why you are hanging on my boyfriend?” Sae stared with fire in her eyes at the girls.

“Oh come on now, do listen to your girlfriend, she looks like such a bore. Come hang out with us,” the blonde said with slight bounce causing her breast to follow in movement.

“Yeah, we are much more fun to be around!” Replied the other with a sly smile.

Akira finally got his arm out of the girls' grips,

“Sorry, but I’m not interested. Thanks for the drink Sweetie” he said, playing it off like they used these nicknames often to seem more “cute” and scare off the girls.

“Should we continue or walk now?” Akira put his free arm around Sae bringing her close and began to walk back towards where their umbrella was.

“Have a good day ladies,” Akira said trying to be nice, though they did annoy him.

“Come find us if you get tired of that bore, will be here “ the blonde called out from a distance.

When they got far enough out of sight, Akira took his arm off of Sae’s shoulder and crept his hand into hers. 

“You okay?” He said, turning slightly to see her face. 

“Yeah, I just didn’t like how they were flaunting all over you.” Sae said with a bit of hesitation.

Sae was never one who thought about looks a ton, but seeing those girls with Akira made her get caught up in thought, was she boring or was she just plain. 

“I don’t think I’ve told you this today, and I didn’t want to say it in front of Makoto,” 

Akira leaned over and whispered into Sae’s ear as they walked:

“You look really sexy, in your bikini. I really have been trying my best not to keep mesmerized by you all day.” 

Sae’s face began to turn a sharp red reeling from what her boyfriend said. She felt like a high schooler, who just got asked to a dance or something. She even thought back, he wasn’t just saying it to make her happy, Sae had overheard Akira praising her outfit to Makoto earlier, though he didn’t use words such as sexy.

“Akira you don’t think I’m boring, right?” Sae tried to control herself, but her normal mannerisms seemed to slip away. 

“Far from it, I’m pretty sure you lead a more adventurous life then you think. Haha, but really don’t pay mind to what those girls said. You have no reason to be jealous of them, seriously.” Akira said with a smile that reminded Sae of being in the integration room. It was a face that showed true honesty.

“What are you so red about Sis and what is this about jealousy?” Makoto said snapping Sae out of the trance.

“It’s nothing Makoto,” Sae said, trying to brush it off.

Akira leaned over and whispered into Makoto’s ear what happened. Makoto couldn’t help but giggle over the thought of her sister being the jealous type. As Akira continued Sae sipped her smoothie which was really good, she could overhear bits and pieces. She knew she had to finally cut in, as she felt Akira was going too easy on the girls that she felt were practically grinding on him with their bodies.

“Oh like little miss ‘don’t you want to help me rub sunscreen on’ really didn’t want anything else.” Sae said, rolling her eyes as she gave her best imitation of the blonde. 

“Oh, I think the ‘just come have fun with us’ girl was worse.” Akira said, trying to mock the tanner dark hair one. 

The three of them all looked at each other and couldn’t help but laugh at the bad impressions.

“So yeah that’s pretty much what happened.” Akira said, turning back to Makoto. 

Akira took a sip of his smooth as well, 

“This is really good, thanks Sae.”

“You’re welcome, I’m sorry we didn’t get you anything Makoto we didn’t know how long you would be or that we would run into you. We were on our way back to the spot. Do you want a drink of mine?” Sae said reaching out the glasses.

“Uh, sure.” She took the glasses and tasted the sweet flavors of the smoothie.

This took Makoto back to when they would share lots of things when they were younger. It felt nostalgic in a way. Makoto then handed back the drink to Sae.

“Thanks, Sis, it was really good. I may go by that booth and buy one for myself.” Makoto said.

“We could all go together, plus I’ll buy it. We are celebrating, remember.” Sae gave a small laugh as she adjusted her hat before they started making their way back. 

They carefully avoided the two girls from earlier. Luckily they were already on some other guys who seemed excited to “play.” Makoto got a drink and they sat at a table to chat as they drank their smoothies.

“Makoto you are staying the night at home right?” Sae asked 

“Yeah, and I should be home all summer if that’s okay with you guys.” The younger sister asked, looking at the couple.

Sae let out a sigh:

“I’ve told you, you can come and go as you please. It’s your home too, no need for permission. It will be nice having you back for a few months.” Sae said with a smile that made Makoto think she was living in a dream.

“You alright?” Akira said, facing Makoto.

“Yeah, just sometimes how things have been recently I feel like I’m in a dream. Like it’s all been perfect at times.” Makoto said, smiling at both of them. 

“I feel the same way Makoto; though I can’t say I predicted it being this way. But I know Dad and Mom would be proud.” Sae said as Akira noticed that both girls seemed to have tears in their eyes.

“Yeah, both of us Sis!” Makoto added.

Soon they finished their drinks and disposed of the glasses properly. Then they made their way back to the umbrella which had all their stuff. 

“Are you both ready to finally get in the water?” Akira said with newfound energy.

Sae took off her hat and styled her hair into a ponytail. Akira could help but watch in amazement as she did the most móndame task. Finally, they headed to the water.

The water was cold as it hit their bodies as they got in. Soon the water was up to their stomach. They didn’t bring anything to play within the water so they stood there for a second before Akira splashed Sae. She tried to spasm him back but to no avail and she hit Makoto, soon a fierce battle had begun. 

Akira hid behind Sae as Makoto tried to get him. Thought in a sneak effort to surprise his girlfriend, he began to wrap his arms around her waist which was slippery from the water and sunscreen, which she had applied earlier.

“Akira! What are you doing?” Sae felt his embrace and tried not to give in. She felt him kiss the back of her neck. While at the same time still taking fire from Makoto. 

“I’m distracting you,” is all he could say before pouring water on her head. 

Sae gave him a hard stare then immediately got the two back. They continued to play in the water and enjoy the waves. After a few more hours the sun began to set and they laid on the beach. They all watched the sunset as the energy had left their body.

“This was fun!” Makoto said not looking away from the display of colors in the sky.

The couple seemed to agree with her. Sae leaned closer to Akira who was laying next to her,

“Sorry if we didn’t get to do anything really as a couple. Like you rubbing sunscreen on my back for me or something.” Sae said with a slight smirk.

“It’s fine that’s a cliché anyway, though I’m happy to help. Hahah” Akira laughed.

“But I still had a good day with you,” he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. 

“I’m glad, and we can at least enjoy the sunset all together,” Sae said.

“Just wait till you see the one in Hawaii, someday we can go together, just to two of us,” Akira said, before whispering:

“I love you” into Sae’s ear.

“I love you too,” Sae said louder than a whisper but softer than her normal voice.

“Call me Ryuji, but I’m too tired for this romantic stuff,” Makoto said, trying not to laugh.

“I think we are all tired,” Akira said with a chuckle.

“Hey instead of cooking let’s bring in food tonight,” Sae said knowing full well they were all too tired to cook.

“Sounds great, I know where we can pick up some curry and coffee that is on the way back. Plus I think the owner will give us a discount.” Akira said with a smirk.

“What a way to end a day at the beach.”

Soon after they packed up all their stuff and got changed before getting food and heading home ready to start the summer right.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story a few different things I want to go over in the notes.  
> 1\. Thank you for reading!! Please leave kudos and comments, I enjoy reading people's comments and discussing things from the story or game. This is one of my favorite "series" and want to know if you guys enjoy this odd trio as well. As story ideas for this series are great though I don't know how fast I can get them done.  
> 2\. Sae's bikini was inspired by the Shadow Sae bikini done by Luxlo Cosplay so go check it out it's amazing. I hope you all enjoyed the situation that's around it. I love Shadow Sae's dress so I enjoyed playing with the idea of it being a bikini. Also, I think it's a great fit for Sae, who probably only wants Akira looking at her in it.  
> 3\. If you haven't and are new to this storyline, please give the rest of the series a read. It follows Akira and Sae living together as they have started dating and Makoto along for the ride as her former team leader dates her older sister.


End file.
